


serenity | ukitake juushirou

by nihilisten



Series: my reader inserts [35]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Naturally, such was their captain.[ukitake juushirou/reader]
Relationships: Ukitake Juushirou/Reader
Series: my reader inserts [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1048064
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	serenity | ukitake juushirou

Today was one of the few days when your captain felt well enough to hang out with his squad. Whenever such days happened, he’d invite as many of his subordinates as he could to take a stroll around, have some tea in the garden, and so on. Since such occasions were rare, most squad members were almost willing to kill someone to join in.

And so you had set off. Kiyone and Sentarou were leading the way to ‘secure the path’ as they called it, mostly bickering and occasionally turning around to affirm something with the captain, who’d sheepishly scratch the back of his neck, confused at their ideas, but never really tell them off. You walked a few steps behind him, watching the squad’s insignia on his _haori_ as it fluttered in the wind. The others followed while talking or simply enjoying the sunny weather.

“Captain! There are flowers growing there!” Kiyone jumped in excitement, pointing her finger at an unspecified point in the distance. Without waiting for a response, she ran down the roadside. “I’ll make a flower crown for you!”

“Hey, don’t go using up my ideas! I’m going to make one, too!” Sentarou played along and followed after her. In a heartbeat, the two were gone, only their loud voices a reminder of their presence.

Ukitake all but smiled, a smile that conveyed both embarrassment as well as fondness. “Energetic, as always, aren’t they...” As the soft breeze played with his hair, one could really feel their breath taken away by the sight.

Moments like this were the ones you cherished most. Outside of work, when ranks became less important, and the squad could get closer to their captain, enjoy his company, bathe in the warmth he radiated. Eyes half closed, you allowed your mind to drift off, a small smile playing on your lips. Serenity. This must be what happiness feels like. 

Suddenly, something moved out of the corner of your eye.

Alarmed, you snapped back to reality, thoughts becoming clear and sharp like frost on a winter morning. An object – an enemy? A Hollow?! – was flying towards where Captain Ukitake was heading. He remained oblivious; Kiyone and Sentarou were too far ahead to notice either. Precious seconds ticked away.

“Captain!!”

Before your mind could even register the happenings, your body moved of its own accord. In a split second, you jumped in front of Ukitake, the non-dominant hand extended to the side as if to prevent him from getting closer, and the dominant hand holding up your sheathed _zanpakutou_ , seconds before something crashed into it with a loud thud.

Not a Hollow. It was a store signboard.

Upon having heard the crash, Kiyone and Sentarou immediately discarded their flower crowns and rushed to your side. As soon as they noticed what had happened, sheer terror paled their faces.

“Are you okay, Captain?!”

“Are you hurt?!”

“I’m not hurt, it’s okay,” replied Ukitake, voice completely calm, from behind your back. Then you felt a warm hand land on your shoulder. “It’s L/N we should be asking.”

Heart pounding in your chest, you slowly raised your head to face the captain. For some stupid reason you felt embarrassed, scared even. Even though, despite his illness, he was one of the most respected, and certainly the kindest man in the Soul Society, you still had taken the liberty to intervene, while he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself.

I’m going to protect my captain.

Surely, it wasn’t a good enough excuse.

“Captain Ukitake,” you breathed, merely a whisper, feeling your legs go weak. “I-I apologise. I was walking behind you, I should have noticed, inform you to change paths—”

“Are you hurt?”

He cut you off, and you shut your mouth with an almost audible plop.

Captain Ukitake wasn’t one to get angry or scold people, but when he was disappointed, everyone was made aware of that. Despite his gentle-mannered personality, no one could defy him at such times. That’s why you’d been scared. You wouldn’t dare to look him in the eye ever again if he considered you a disappointment.

But… no. This wasn’t it.

Concerned eyes never left your shaking frame, and his hand remained on your shoulder. Had it not been for this hand, you surely would have given up and collapsed right on your knees.

He was worried about you, plain and simple.

Still in shock, you relaxed the muscles of your palm, uncurling the fingers from the sheath of your sword. After such trauma it hurt like hell, but not enough to overshadow an overwhelming sense of relief that had just washed through you. Taking a deep breath, you uttered, “N-no. I am fine.”

“That’s a relief. I’d be in real trouble if it wasn’t for your reflex.” He made an apologetic face, which soon changed into a serious one. “However, risking your safety for mine isn’t really what I want you to do… What does it make me if I bring trouble to my precious subordinates?”

“But!” You gasped a little too fast to be polite; your palm covered your mouth, allowing you to start over. “You should rely on us. It’s our duty to protect you, Captain.”

“No.” He shook his head. “ _You_ should rely on _me_. That’s what I’m your captain for.”

With that, he laughed; a brilliant sound filled the air like a magical spell that touches upon everything in its range, spreading its beauty, crystal-clear kindness, to transform the surroundings. All the faces of the 13th Squad members flickered from terrified into mesmerised in an instant, as if this very laughter was a messenger of hope, reaching the depths of their hearts.

Naturally, such was their captain.

You blinked away the pricking feeling in the corners of your eyes. Wobbliness in the legs was gone. Straightening your back, you attached your sheathed _zanpakutou_ where it belonged, and saluted.

There was a short silence, and then—

“Right! Flower crowns!” yelled Sentarou only to leave surprised Kiyone behind as he ran back to the roadside.

“Hey, that’s not fair, Kotsubaki! Wait!”

Ukitake’s smile froze ever so slightly, and you couldn’t help letting out a small giggle.


End file.
